Product of Sin
by MrsRemusLupinVampire
Summary: “Why should you care.” Harry shot back. Severus was a little taken back by the comment but would not stop, he needed to see. He felt like he need to protect Harry. But why. WARNING: CHAN.
1. Little Boy Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Warning: This is not all my others. It deals with Harry and his child hood (Which I made up.) It is a big angst fic. I will make everything seem the worst. But I promise you, you will want more. **

Product of Sin

Chapter One- Little Boy Lost

* * *

_ Flash Back  
_

A little boy crouched in the corner of his Uncle's room. The carpet was stained with blood. He was trying to clean it up so that his Aunt would not see, not like she cared, she just didn't want to see it. Vernon Drusley lay sacked out on his bed. Harry Potter got done with cleaning and walked out of the room slowly. It seemed like he was bleeding from every pore.

It was only his second punishment. He was 5 years old.

_End Flash Back_

Harry woke with a start, but in a different room. Then he remembered he had run away after the last 'punishment'. He just couldn't take it anymore. His wrists had permanent scares from his Uncle and from himself. But it seemed that he could never bring himself to kill himself.

The clock read 6 in the morning. Harry needed to shop and get his things ready for the next day, when he would be returning to Hogwarts. He got up and whinced at the pain. The first thing on his list was a relaxer.

-----

"Stupid kids." A very angry potions master grumbled. Why did he wait until the end of summer to get all his ingredients? He moved pass the young kids and their families as they were getting supplies for school. He pass by a boy but bumped into his. The boy yelped but tried to stay quite.

---

Harry had been trying to not get close to others. His back was sore from the whipping he had gotten. -His Uncle thought that it would be 'fun' to add a whip to the 'punishment'.- But all that came crashing down when Severus Snape walked but him, pushing into his back. Harry yelped but put his hand over his mouth, but Snape already saw him.

"Potter. Did I hurt you?" He asked in an unSnape tone, a gentle tone.

"I am fine Professor." Harry tried to move but Snape caught his arm, at the spot where Dudley had kicked him. "Sir, that hurts." Harry looked pleadingly into Snape's eyes.

"Potter, are you hurt." Harry shook his head. Best not tell. Severus pulled the boy close to him and appreated to his cottage on the edge of the sea.

Once there, he demanded to see Harry's body. The boy went bright red. He liked the Professor in that way and didn't want him to see.

"Potter I need to see."

"Why should you care." Harry shot back. Severus was a little taken back by the comment but would not stop, he needed to see. He felt like he need to protect Harry. But why.

"I will tie you down to have a look." He threatened. Harry went silence. His uncle would tie his down to fuck him and to whip in and….all other things that his uncle wanted to do. "Would you rather some one else look at your body?" Harry shook his head.

"No." He said in a quite voice. Severus was shocked, Harry was usually forceful, but now he acted like a wounded puppy.

"I think I should call Albus."

"No!"

"Yes. You might say that I tried to rape you." Severus went to the fire place and threw some floo powder into the low flame, instantly the fire turned green and grew higher. "Albus Dumbledore." The old man's face appeared in the fire.

"Yes, Severus."

"I need you to come here. I have Potter, and he doesn't look good."

"Minerva, Poppy and I will be there right now."


	2. The Tell, Tell Heart

Chapter Two- The Tell, Tell Heart

* * *

Harry stood stun in his spot. Three more people that he would have to show his battered body to.

"Professor. No please do not let them come." Harry broke down into tears as the other three wizards came through the fire. Minerva walked right over to Harry to give him a comforting hug, but the boy backed away, it would hurt more. He sighed and took off his shirt.

It was painful to say the least. His under shirt was soaked with blood from the reopened wounds. His chest had four bruises on the left side and one on the right, Harry ran before he could get more. There was the gash, from the side of a table that Harry was pushed into, right above his jeans. But the worst was when he turned around.

-----

Severus took in all the damage. He wanted to hold Harry and take all the pain away. Who could do this to a child, a boy of thirteen? Severus' knees buckled when he say Harry's back. Half had been sloppily healed and the other were open and bleeding a bit. No one moved, no one made a sound. All were in shock. Harry was first to make a noise. He fell to his knees, crying and retching. Severus jumped up and ran to Harry. He held the boy, watchful of his sores.

"Harry, who did this?" All looked at Albus. No one had ever seen the headmaster with murder in his eyes.

Harry sobbed harder, "U…u…uncle Vernnnnon." He said at last. Harry buried his face in Severus' robe. "I was bad."

"Harry no one is _this _bad." Severus said.

"I broke three dishes of fine china. Aunt Petunia said I need to be punished." Harry clutched Severus tighter, he was remembering. "I asked them to stop, it was too painful. But the whip just keep coming down. Then he pushed me into the dresser." Harry touched his gash. "And I fell, Dudley kicked my arm. But Aunt Petunia said her and Dudley would be going out." Harry jumped and ran to a corner, a place were he felt safe. "I told them to give me more lashings. I begged for them not to go." The tears had stopped by now. Harry was just starring into space. "I heard the front door close and then I tried to run, but he caught me and took me to my room. He tied me down, face down." Severus gasped, he knew what was coming. "Then he entered me." Harry screamed, he was reliving the time. "Please Uncle, I will be good. Stop, stop, please. NO!" Severus reached him as he fainted.

-----

"I am going to kill that no good piece of shit." Severus said as he clutched the fainted boy. Minerva sat down, shakily. Poppy ran to Harry and took the boy from Severus to start healing.

"Do you have any healing balm?" She asked.

"Yes." Severus pointed to one of his many shelves.

"The family that I thought would keep him safe." Albus said.

"We I guess you were wrong." Severus shot back. He looked at the helpless figure of Harry. The boy moaned in this fainted state.

"Please, Severus, save me. He's got the iron!" Harry jumped and woke. He looked around, before curling up into a ball.

"What iron, Harry?" Severus asked. The Gryffindor went bright red. He remembered the dream, it was from when his uncle was flaming mad and had branded him as filth.

"Nothing, Harry said quickly."

"Harry, what iron?" Severus asked again, this time more forceful.

"No." Harry said. Severus came toward the boy, and he instantly crouched. "I'm sorry." Harry stood and undid his pants. Turning around he dropped them. The word 'Filth' was burned into Harry's delicate skin.

"Harry." Severus grabbed the boy and held him to himself. Harry felt the shudders of crying. His love was crying.

"It's ok Severus." Harry said, turning around and wiping Severus' tears.

"No it is not." Severus said.

"Severus, you are to keep Harry, here. I need to talk to Mr. Dursley." He and Minerva appreated out of the house.

"Harry come here so I can heal you." As Harry bent over to gather his clothes, Severus saw his opening. It was purple and swollen. That was why Harry had a hard time walking.


	3. You Bleed to Feel Alive

Chapter Three- You Bleed to Feel Alive

* * *

After Poppy left Severus was able to look at the small body with out feeling like a pervert.

"Harry she did not heal all of you." Severus said with a sigh. Harry blushed bright red, Gryffindor red.

"I didn't want anyone to see." Harry said quietly. "I am ashamed." Harry lowered his head.

"Harry you need not be." Severus went and gathered the boy in his arms. He sat him down on the bed. "I want to heal you." Harry nodded, but it would be painful. He gripped the sheets of Severus' guest bed, his bed. Severus walked over the table where Poppy had left the balms. "So your Uncle did this to you."

"Yes. But after he came he shoved something thinker up inside me." Severus spread the balm over the opening. "Stop! That hurts." Harry begged.

"Shh. It is torn. I need to get inside to heal it."

"No." Harry covered his ass. "Please just let it heal naturally."

"That will take a way. This is faster." Harry shook his head.

"Please." Severus leaned over Harry's body.

"I will be gentle. Please Harry. Let me in." Harry shuddered at the potion master's voice. But he nodded. Severus slowly entered. Harry was biting his lip to try not scream. "How much bigger than your uncle." Severus asked.

"I don't know. Really big. My uncle is big to begin with."

"I wonder if he is as big as me." Severus said before he could catch himself.

"I would like to know that too." Harry said, slowly breathing. Severus pulled his finger out of Harry. The boy turned over. He was extremely aroused. His member was sticking out.

"Harry." Severus breathed.

"How long until…"

"About two days them you can…um we can…err."

"I would love that." Severus went in for a kiss. Harry pulled back a bit.

"Oh I am sorry." Severus said.

"Don't be. I am just scared. Even though I am with you." Harry moved to sit up and kissed Severus. Severus pressed his lip to Harry's. It was a sweet kiss with just a hint of passion.

-----

"When did your Uncle start your punishment." Severus asked. He was holding Harry, now clothed, close to his body.

"I was the day after my fifth birthday. He started raping soon after." Harry held onto Severus. "I thought that was punishment. But I got to Hogwarts and found out it was not."

"Then why did you not tell anyone."

"I was ashamed."

"What are these?" Severus noticed the marks on Harry's wrist.

"These are from the ropes that Uncle Vernon would tie me up with. And these…" Harry went silent.

_Flash Back _

The blood ran down Harry's pale skin. He just could not cut deep enough .

"Bleed, Dam it." Harry cut deeper. He felt it, he was alive. But he wanted to be dead.

_End Flash Back_

"Harry." Severus' voice came back to him.

"Oh they are from the times I have tried to kill myself."

"Harry." Severus picked up one of the wrists and kissed hit. "I wish I would have known. I would have taken you away."

"Don't blame yourself. I liked cutting. It made me feel alive."

"Oh Harry." Severus cried in to Harry's shirt.

* * *

I am on a roll, I'm butter. HEHE R&R Plez. 


	4. No Matter What It Hurts

Chapter Four- No Matter What It Hurts

AN: I noticed that my last chapy was not going along with the whole story. I go mixed up when someone made me mad. But I have rewritten the chap. It still has some the same stuff, but it is diffrent. Sorry about that.MRLV

* * *

The next day Severus took Harry to go get all this supplies for the next school year.

"Did you know that Remus Lupin, a friend of your fathers, is going to be teaching at the school?" Severus asked as Harry picked out some new robes.

"No." Harry smiled. "Maybe I can meet him. He can tell me about my father." Harry found a maroon shirt that caught his interest.

"_I could tell you about him, the ass hole." _Severus thought to himself. If the boy thought his father was all mighty then so be it. The boy had been through to much to know that his father was an ass.

After the clothing they went to get books. Harry picked out all of his that he needed. But a book caught his I. He looked around to see Severus looking at a different section. He picked up the book and began reading

**_Sadomasochism - Is the term combining Sadism and masochism. Both terms describe people who eroticize pain. A sadist enjoys giving pain, and a masochist enjoys receiving._**

Harry flipped a few pages.

_**Domination and submission is usually termed together as a Power Exchange. The submissive releasing their power to the Dominant whom uses that power to combine with their own to bring the submissive to a satisfying power experience.**_

_**Two examples can be, the Sadomasochistic session of spanking. The submissive "submits" to the Dominant's hand and through their moans and movements explains what is going on with them. They release power and the Dominant takes that power and uses it for mutual satisfaction.**_

_**Another can be the simple act of a Dominant requesting that the submissive not wear underwear. The Dominant gains pleasure from the knowledge the submissive is naked underneath their clothes and accessible, and the submissive gains pleasure in serving the Dominant's request and feeling naughty…**_

"What do you have there?" Severus asked.

"Nothing." Harry hid the book behind his back but Severus pulled it out.

"_BDSM Newbie Guild._" Severus read out loud. Harry thought he would die from humiliation. "Are you interested in this, Harry." Severus tilted Harry's head up.

"I don't know." He answered, honestly. The memories come rushing back.

_Flash Back _

"You maybe a freak. But you feel so good. So tight." His uncle grunted as he slammed into Harry. The poor eleven year old had to take it. His hands were being held above his head.

"Please uncle, stop! It hurts."

_End Flash Back_

"Harry." Severus shook Harry.

"I'm ok. Lets get the other things. I am tired."

"Of course Harry." They visited the other shops and stopped by the pet shop and got Hedwig some treats and headed back. Severus stopped looking at a poster out side of one of the shops. **Have you seen this man? **It was a poster of Sirius Black, the tradee to Harry's parents. HE looked to see Harry staring into space beside him. He appreated them back to the house, and Harry went to take a shower. "I will fix dinner. What do you want?" But Harry didn't hear him.

-----

The hot water hit his skin like darts. Why did his uncle torment him still? He was rid of the old man. But since the book in the store he had flash backs of his childhood. He was glad that only three hours after Harry went to live with Severus his uncle was arrested. But the flash backs keep coming back to Harry. He could feel the pain as if it were yesterday, from memories years past.

"Severus." He whispered. "I hate you, uncle."

-----

Severus sat the food on the table. Harry had yet to return from the wash room. Severus was getting a little worried. But the boy came into the room as soon as Severus had decided to go look for him.

"Harry." He breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought you would not return. Sit down and let's eat. I made your favorite." Harry looked that the food but was no longer hungry.

"I think that I will go to bed." Harry turned but was stopped but Severus' voice.

"You had another flashback in the alley. I know you did. That is why you were not all there." He stood next to the Gryffindor and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "You need not keep it from me. I want to know so that we can heal you." He turned and hugged Severus, crying into his robes.

"I want to be with you. But every time I have a flashback to a time with my uncle did the same, only worse."

"Harry I will never hurt you. When you are ready I will be here. Now go and sleep. You need it. I can see that you are tired." Harry yawned and wiped his eyes.

"I love you, Severus." Then he left, leaving a stunned potions professor in his wake.


	5. Daddy’s Friends

Chapter Five- Daddy's Friends

* * *

Harry awoke from his dream to find himself sweating like a pig. His uncle. His uncle would haunt him for ever. Harry was shaking and felt sick. He ran to the bathroom and retched in the toilet. He was so sick. Why did it have to be his worst nightmare.

The dream started out with Vernon fucking him but then Vernon asked Severus to join him. Harry had never be through double penetration, but he could feel the pain like he had.

Once Harry was finished with his sickness, he went back to bed, but he could not sleep, he would not. The dream might come again.

-----

Severus made breakfast for Harry. The boy would be going back to Hogwarts. Harry came down but he looked dishevel.

"Did you sleep well, Harry?" Harry just nodded as he began eating. "Is there anything you want to say to me?" Harry shook his head. "You know, tonight will be two days." Harry nodded. "We can be together, if you want?" Harry only nodded, making Severus very angry. "I have grown a second head." Harry nodded again, not hearing what was said. "What is wrong with you, Harry?!"

"Please don't ask." Harry said, unseen tears running down his face.

"Harry I asked you not to keep anything from me."

"It is something I don't want you to know." Harry looked up at him with a smile. Severus could see the tear streaked face. "I am fine."

-----

_No you are not._ Severus said over and over in his mind. Harry had left not five minutes ago and Severus wanted him back. Severus finished packing and apperated to the castle gates. The first think would be to talk to Lupin but the man was not in yet. Plan B, talk to him at dinner.

-----

Severus sat next to Lupin. Good now he could talk to the man.

"Lupin I was wondering if you would like to come my quarters after dinner and talk to Harry?"

"Oh yes. I would love to." Lupin took a bite of his food.

"Have you heard what happened?"

"Yes. I wanted to kill him, myself."

"Same here."

"So you have feelings for Harry? Like you did with James." Severus took a bite before he answered.

"Yes. I think he dose too, but it is different than James. And I am not sure when he wants to…" Severus left off the ending.

"He is only 13 and you know for that young you must have a guarded say yes. Dumbledore said that he thought of putting me in charge of Harry." Severus nearly choked.

"You?"

"I know." Lupin said. "I would not me a good parent. But better than Sirius." Lupin took a drink to keep from crying. "Did you hear about Harry on the train. I had to save him from some demtors."

"I told Albus not to have them come near here. Come after dinner." Severus said as he left.

-----

Harry nearly ran into Severus. He was ready to meet this man. This Remus Lupin. A friend of his dad's, none the less.

"Harry stop acting like a two year old." But he regretted what he said, but Harry seemed not the mind, jumping more.

"I can't wait Severus."

"We will get there and he will be there." Harry ran, but was pulled back by Severus.

"No running." Severus said, not longer joking around. Harry lowered his head.

"Sorry." Severus could not help but smile and hug the boy.

"He will be there. He gave me his word." They walk the rest of the way to Severus' rooms.

-----

Remus was waiting in Severus' rooms when Severus entered with Harry.

"Harry, this is Remus Lupin." Harry went over and shook hands. But he couldn't hold back and hugged the man. Remus smiled at Harry.

"Hi, Harry." The three of them sat down on the couch next to the fire. Harry saw a picture sticking out of Remus' coat.

"Professor Lupin, what's that?" Remus went white.

"Um." Remus looked at Severus and the slytherin nodded. "It is Sirius Black, the best friend of your father." Remus took it out and gave it to Harry. The man on the front scarred Harry. He had broken out of prison.

"What did he do?" Harry looked up and searched Remus' eyes.

"Harry, he led Voldemort right to your parents and you." Severus said in a cool tone. Harry looked at him on the bring of tears.

"What…why…" Harry threw himself at Severus, holding him tight as he cried.

"Hush, Harry, it is ok, they had demtors out looking from him. He will be found."

"How could he…" Harry asked with a week voice.

"He was evil and we didn't even know it." Remus said in a distant voice.


End file.
